


Island chapter8

by shirleysmile



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleysmile/pseuds/shirleysmile





	Island chapter8

Chapter 8  
行进在塔斯曼海域的巨大邮轮的某个房间内，落地窗被白色轻纱遮住，气氛幽昏，窗旁的座椅和小桌在地板上投上被拉长的影子。屋内大床上，两个人影纠缠，散发着一股一股浓郁的奶香和乌木燃烧的气息。  
发情期的omega激发了Alpha的原始本能，克鲁利的蛇瞳亮得怪异，整个眼球都变成了赤金色，瞳孔放大，紧紧地盯着身下无力抗拒挣扎的亚茨拉菲尔，像蛇盯紧了自己的猎物。  
天使用来遮蔽自己的被子早就被扯到一旁，可怜巴巴地又皱又湿。现在，他被克鲁利骑在身下，恶魔的双腿有力地禁锢住他。亚茨拉菲尔身上的白色的睡袍正在被克鲁利急切地向上捋去，已经露出了光洁白腻的大腿，恶魔的大手立即握住它们，想要分开，继续向那个蜜源深处侵犯。  
情潮将亚茨拉菲尔融化成了一滩水，他烧得意乱情迷，却还有意识用颤抖无力的手拉住内裤边缘，用动作告诉身上的alpha他的拒绝，胡乱地摇着头，  
克鲁利轻蔑地笑了笑，继续掰开他的双腿，挤进了他的两腿之间。他抓住天使在内裤下鼓鼓囊囊、流淌爱液的阴茎，然后把他的屁股抬起一些，隔着内裤用两根手指揉弄他源源不断地流淌粘稠的蜜液、将白色的内裤浸湿的后穴。  
亚茨拉菲尔发出抑制不住地喘息，嗫嚅着呻吟。更多的蜜液涌了出来。身下浅蓝色的床单已湿了一大片，床垫也湿透了。好想要……被克鲁利占有……不……他的眼睛开始失去清明，扭动着柔软的腰肢和丰满的臀，不知道是想躲开那两根开始将湿透的布料捅进他后穴里的手指，还是想迎合它们。  
天使被包裹进浓郁的乌木燃烧的味道中，并不觉得和没有这些味道有什么不同，但处在发情期的Omega，只是本能地渴望得到纾解。  
他奶味的信息素被克鲁利裹得无法再外泄出他的包围，强硬地宣告着占有。  
“松开手。”克鲁利沙哑地说，沾满了天使蜜液的手指在他烧成玫瑰色的柔软脸颊上抹了一把，“把内裤脱掉。”  
他在解自己的皮带扣，然后是拉链。他掏出了那根粗大狰狞的巨龙，龟头危险地吐着液体，让整根看起来油亮粗长得可怕，alpha的性器傲人，天使昏沉而入迷般低头看着它，但却不愿意松开紧抓着内裤边缘的手指。他瘫软在床上，难过又混乱地小声啜泣。似乎既想遵循本能，却又被理智牵绊。  
克鲁利接着脱掉了自己的夹克和上衣，露出胸毛浓密的精壮胸膛。他把裤子踢下床去。他们现在肌肤相贴，两个人都烧得厉害。  
“快点。”克鲁利不耐烦地说，“否则你会被情热烧死，天使，你看看你烫成了什么样子。”  
这种别扭的关心让亚茨拉菲尔感到了熟悉，他在昏沉和热潮中抽抽鼻子，扭动身体，语无伦次而喑哑地说：“塔斯曼海域……天堂和地狱的门……我可以回去……不需要你……”  
天使的本意是，他可以回去天堂，找些S级款的抑制剂，这种强力的抑制剂可以中断发情。  
然而，恶魔则将这句话曲解，认为天使是要回到地狱，去找哈斯塔、大衮，或者随便哪个恶魔姘头。  
他比克鲁利本人想象中还要暴怒——仅仅是想到那个画面：漂亮白嫩的天使被脏兮兮的恶魔压在身下，他就恼火得要命。  
克鲁利咬着牙根，轻巧地打了个响指。  
天使无助而沙哑地低吟一声——他的衣物被凭空移到了地上，他现在浑身赤裸。  
克鲁利没有再露出怜惜和耐心。他把软成一滩、还在努力扭动的天使压住，将他的白腻大腿大大分开，使他粉红色、足够纯洁的下体暴露在空气中，暴露在自己的眼前。  
看到这一幕，蛇开始感到耳边嗡鸣。他说了一些带有侮辱性的夸奖，类似于“淫荡”之类的，但事实上，他全无讽刺的意味。  
天使呜咽着想并拢双腿，但此刻他就像一团云一样，轻飘飘、昏荡荡，只有下腹的火热和后穴涌出的蜜液的渴望来源。  
但惩罚是要有的，蛇这么想。于是他将紫红的龟头抵在了天使由于发情而软腻火热的后穴，它翕张着表达着渴望。“这次我记得住我是怎么操你的了，天使。”他就着他粘腻而潮涌的蜜液，一寸寸挤开了层层的紧致，“你也要好好感受我。”  
发情的天使柔软而多汁，为了交配而发情的身体能够受得住直接的侵犯，但亚茨拉菲尔还是感到了被寸寸撑开的不适和拉伸——alpha的阴茎实在太过粗壮。他咬着食指关节，满脸玫瑰色，因为克鲁利的侵犯而感到屈辱。“停一停。”他像噎住那样喘息，眼睛翻起，克鲁利看到他因为向上抬眼而同样卷出弧度的浓密睫毛，“停一停……克鲁利。”他无力地抓住他的胳膊。  
汗从克鲁利脸颊上滚下，他的脸上浮现出动摇的神色，但最终他狠心地说：“好好感受我，天使。”他全根没入他紧致热烫的穴，软肉热情地吸吮着他，而天使撑得捂住脸颊啜泣——就像被粗暴地钉在了伊甸园的苹果树下，他们的交合才是引诱人类的禁果。  
克鲁利发现自己比想象中的更有经验，即使记忆中没有过经历，但一插入他，他就感到了某种久违而又熟悉的快感。Omega湿的惊人，他循着本能挺胯肏动起来，柔软紧窄的深处就泄出爱液。“你舒服得很啊。”克鲁利哑声道，将他的腿扛上肩头，有力地挺动腰肢，看着身下捂住脸不愿看他的天使，“看看你的水，诺亚方舟都感到害怕。”  
他拉住天使的手腕，强迫它们分开，露出天使迷醉而满是泪痕的脸。  
“诺亚方舟……不会害怕。”他断断续续地说，神色恍惚又甜蜜。  
天使随即高潮了，发情期的Omega敏感得不得了。他低低惊叫着绷紧了脚背，双手掐住克鲁利的肩头，脸上有意乱情迷的神情。精液喷射到自己柔软的腹部，就像他的信息素一样，是什么奶汁似的。克鲁利更狠地肏他，就好像想让他在身下永远地高潮。  
当天使还没从一次又一次的高潮中缓过来，随即被更大的浪潮卷住了——克鲁利将他翻了个身，从后面提起他的腰，开始撞击Omega生殖腔的软肉，他想要进去。  
“不、不……不……”亚茨拉菲尔惊慌地摇头，酸软和巨大的快感随着他的侵犯而一波一波地涌来，他的后穴喷涌着爱液。他想要逃离，却被箍紧了腰，被迫地承受着被操弄比甬道敏感数倍的生殖腔。  
“不要……克鲁利……”亚茨拉菲尔在快感中感到了难过，“别……别标记我……”他低低地乞求着。如果你还不爱我，就不要标记我。  
但晚了，而且恶魔根本不准备听他的任何请求。他终于肏开了他，肏进他的生殖腔，那里有浓浓的omega信息素的诱惑，而且比甬道更紧致神秘。天使在高潮的呻吟中后穴泄洪一般涌出大量蜜液，浑身激颤得无法撑住身体，他倒在床上，因为快感而痉挛不止。  
克鲁利粗大的阴茎开始成结，紧紧地箍住那个窄小的生殖腔口，然后浓浓的白浆灌入了亚茨拉菲尔的生殖腔中。克鲁利低吼着咬破亚茨拉菲尔后颈散发着信息素的肿胀腺体，灌入自己的信息素。亚茨拉菲尔就像一头小母羊般雌伏在他身下，随着他灌入的多而烫的精液颤抖，发出高高低低的似是痛苦似是欢愉的呻吟。  
他们都在高潮的余韵中颤抖，浑身是汗。克鲁利叼着他的后颈，一直到停止射精。粗大的结还要再等一段时间才消退，他们有足够多的时间去讨论另一件事——  
“亚茨拉菲尔，”亚茨拉菲尔听到克鲁利久违地叫他的名字，声音还有些高潮后的疲惫，带着疑惑和一丝微不可察的惊慌，“为什么我标记不了你？”  
亚茨拉菲尔转头看他。那双熟悉的蛇瞳里确确实实有着一丝慌乱。  
是的，他的信息素排斥了克鲁利的，腺体没有形成标记。在那个和克鲁利保持了五百多年的标记被洗去后，对克鲁利信息素的排斥的古怪现象，终于有了一个更大的结果。  
“我也不知道。”他喘息着说，被生殖腔里跳动的结束缚在克鲁利身下——曾经他很多次被克鲁利在体内成结，但没有一次这么平静，以往只是结在他体内的信息素就能让他在小小的高潮里昏沉——他头侧枕在枕头上，侧着脸看他，神情疲惫，“我没做什么。”  
他不知道自己现在的心情——庆幸，委屈，懊恼，解气。也许都有，很难说哪个更多些。

克鲁利皱着眉注视了他一会儿。他伸手转过他的头，抚摸着那块被他咬破、却标记失败的腺体——再次咬了上去。“不。”亚茨拉菲尔反抗地扭动身体，“这很疼，克鲁利！”  
他的信息素再次遭到了排斥。克鲁利抬起头。他的结迅速地软了下去，滑出亚茨拉菲尔的身体。  
“我标记不了你。”他肯定地说，疑惑地看着亚茨拉菲尔。  
亚茨拉菲尔蜷缩赤裸的身体。这次性爱结束了，理智开始浮现。  
“我不知道为什么，克鲁利，”他摸了摸后颈，那里因为两次刺破而流淌着鲜血，发出一阵又一阵的刺痛，“可能是天堂搞了鬼，也可能……”他低落地说，“我感觉你的信息素对我没什么吸引力了，也许我只是单纯地开始讨厌这个味道。”  
他的手指划过，施了个小奇迹，腺体不再流血，“毕竟我有太多alpha可以选择，哈斯塔，大衮，随便谁。”  
克鲁利认为他是“淫荡的”陌生天使，却还是要和他性交。这让他觉得自己被当成了性爱娃娃。虽然，他能从克鲁利不正常的占有欲里看出些其他的端倪。  
他带着赌气和克鲁利“强暴”他的气愤，甚至隐隐觉得很解气，在看到克鲁利吃瘪和在意的表情时尤甚。  
是的，天使可还在记恨他说他“淫荡”——这是个多么恶毒的污蔑，最可恨的是克鲁利相信了。  
“别再纠缠我，恶魔。”他高声说，觉得无比解气。  
亚茨拉菲尔下了床，软熟的后穴里涌出没有被这个短暂的结堵在生殖腔中的浓白精液，顺着细腻白皙的腿根流下。  
克鲁利沉沉地盯着他。  
他捡起睡袍，“你做得真的不错。比哈斯塔好一点，没有……没有大衮强。但已经很不错了。”他轻松地说，但是因为在说谎，表情不够自然大胆，笑容有点假，“下次发情我还会找你的，毕竟你标记不了我，能少很多麻烦。”

克鲁利瞪着他，浮现气结与怀疑的神色。  
天使在床上软糯得像处子，足够勾人，但不是那种主动勾人的姿态。恶魔只觉得天使的话半真半假，又让人生出无名的恼怒。没有大衮强？  
但他一时又说不出话——他没能成功标记他……  
就像结很快软掉那样，这代表着无能和无法占有。  
克鲁利面色阴沉地回到房间。他气得要炸了。  
我是个恶魔，我必须报复社会。  
他走出房间，将游泳池的排水阀门打开了。二十分钟后，水就会抽干，沙丁鱼们终于能散去了。  
克鲁利感觉好了点，但没全好。他突然意识到，无论那个天使淫荡与否，他都想占有他。一个人独自占有他。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”他站在阳台上气恼地喊，“我为什么当初要带他洗掉标记？！你傻了吗，克鲁利？！”  
不远处沙丁鱼们闹成一片，工作人员急急忙忙地赶来帮助那个卡在排水口的男人。克鲁利打了个响指，游泳池恢复了正常，他们的这段记忆也被清洗了。  
记忆……  
某种思绪闪过。  
克鲁利额头抵着双手伏在栏杆上。  
难道他真的失去了记忆——关于那个天使的？有人像他抹掉沙丁鱼们关于泳池的记忆那样抹掉了他的记忆？  
头又开始疼了……我不知道。  
他咬着牙根，浑身颤抖。我的头好疼，我不要再想这个！！  
现在想想怎么让标记那个天使……可能是姿势不对……或许是他的手术的影响还没有消失。总之，我要得到他。我的心告诉我，我要得到他。

亚茨拉菲尔走进浴室。  
摸着自己的后颈的腺体，看着镜中那个面色桃红、情欲还未散去的天使，亚茨拉菲尔终于露出了无措的神色，“标记失败了……”


End file.
